


Midsummer Night Dreams

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a bad boyfriend, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Dies, kind of stupid but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Stiles is alone and done. Then a witch comes along, and solves all his problems.I wrote this bc I wanted something short and weird.





	Midsummer Night Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not good. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edited: LOLOL I didn't put 'major character death' lol. So yeah, Stiles dies, oops.

**\----Stiles----**

Stiles lay in the grass, feeling the cool, green blades beneath his fingers. He let the warm summer wind glide across his skin.

“You’re going to die, you know.” the witch said to him. Stiles let out a giddy laugh and looked to the left at a bunny on the edge of the clearing.

“I know.” he told her. He looked up at the midnight sky, and tried to find the big dipper.

“Why are you laughing then. Have you gone mad?” 

“Yes.” he immediately responded. He was mad. Mad that Derek left. Mad that Scott left. Mad that his dad was dead.

The witch eyed him from where she was performing the spell.

“I was told you had a pack. Where are they now?” Stiles shrugged. Scott said that he’d keep in touch, but they stopped talking after about twenty calls. Derek just left one night, leaving Stiles alone and cold in their bed.

Stiles watched a couple of moths race each other towards the light of her witchy mantle.

“Hey,” he wondered, “are you almost done?” she snorted and shook her head.

“Why? In the hurry to die?” she asked.

“Yep.” he responded, thinking about the last time he’d eaten a slice of pie.

A small explosion caused Stiles to look over at what the witch was doing. There was a purple smoke rising up in the air. He watched it disappear and breathed in deeply.

“You a dog or cat person?” he asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Neither, I like fish.” Stiles nodded to himself and looked down to the runes painted on his naked body.

“What are these for?” he asked. The witch sighed.

“Why do you keep asking me questions?” he shrugged.

“You’re the first person I’ve talked to in months. Plus, I’m about to die. At least I’m not crying and begging for you to let me go and live.” 

“And why is that?” she asked. He whistled the National Anthem for a few second before answering, mesmerized by the echo of the national tune in the empty clearing.

“Because I’ve been dead for a long time. Just never had the courage to do anything about it.” she didn’t talk again, so Stiles entertained himself by reciting the multiplication facts from one to twelve, in his head.

Sometime later, the witch clapped her hands.

“Alrighty. It’s done. Any last words before you die?” Stiles thought for a second.

“If you could, tell Scott McCall I kept the bracelet, and tell Derek Hale that I never slept on the left side of the bed.” she didn’t say anything and Stiles felt a warm sensation start to build in his chest. After a few minutes, his throat tasted like ash, and after a few more, he couldn’t see.

“Goodbye, Stiles Stilinski.” the witch said, and Stiles let the fight dissipate from his body, and soon enough, there was no heart for anyone to try and find a beat.

**\------Witch-----**

She watched the boy sag, and then his heart appear in her spelled box. She smiled and walked over to the naked man. She rubbed off the runes with oil, and cast a spell that would drag his body underneath the ground. 

Two weeks later she cast the other half of the spell, and her sister lived again, with the help from the heart of a mad man named Stiles.

Three months later, two men came into her and her sister’s shop, with the auras of werewolves.

“May I help you gentlemen?” she asked, fire spell at the ready with the way the gruff one was looking at her sister.

“We tracked a heartbeat all the way here, that belongs to a friend. Can you tell us where he is?” the man with a crooked jaw asked. She smiled sadly.

“Are you two Scott McCall and Derek Hale?” she asked. The gruff man flashed his eyes.

“How do you know our names?” he asked. She cast a revealing spell on her sister, showing then the heart that was pumping in her chest with a gold aura around it.

“A man named Stiles Stilinski has some messages for you two. Scott McCall; he kept the bracelet. Derek Hale; he never slept on the left side of the bed.” though strange, the two of Stiles’ last confessions brought the bulky men to tears.

“So that,” the crooked-jawed one pointed at her sister’s chest, “is his heart?” she nodded. The gruff man launched himself at her sister, so she summed mountain ash around the two of them.

“Now listen here, Stiles didn't care that he was dying, because he felt as if he had nothing to live for. I have a feeling it was your two’s doings, but I don’t really care. All you need to know, is that he is dead, my sister has his heart, and you two were both too late.” with that, she cast a spell sending them back to from where they came, and closed up the shop.


End file.
